


Mirror Mirror

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [125]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error falls into the Void. When the glitch comes out, things had not changed: Right?
Series: tales of the unexpected [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Mirror Mirror

The ERROR was falling into darkness.

This place where no light existed, not even Error's own bones or clothes could be seen. Surprisingly the glitch did not break up and a bit of code goes across time, space and universes.

Just endless falling or floating- Error could not decide which way was up, down, left or right.

The Void. Empty. Nothingnessless.

Error's sockets fell shut.

Still the black.

A dim ray of light.

Error's sockets blink open.

The light got brighter and brighter until the skeleton's whole body was engulfed by it.

Suddenly the Void spat out the black skulled skeleton- Error goes high into the air, mismatched eyelights quickly observing; it seemed to be the same place. Error quickly checks the universe- The Core of Undertale [AU #231591020761]

Error reaches a certain point and then slowly went downwards- the glitch adjusts to falling upon the platform where the tragedy took place.

Black sandals filled with redbones land.

Once again the skeleton looks around, then pats at the clothes. Error was still wearing a long black and blue jacket, with large stitches lighter blue. The same colour and design trousers, with one leg being higher than the other. A red turtleneck jumper that was sleeveless under, with an opening at the back, and a long blue scarf.

Everything was in place, nothing was missing.

Error studies the area then glances to over where the events had taken place. The little Sans doll was still there.

Walking over to the edge, Error kneels down and picks it up. And frowns deeply.

This was not the same Sans doll that the destroyer had been working on... had all the stitches seemed to be alined where mistakes had been made.

The Sans doll Error had been making was the one of this universe: Undertale Sans [ Classic Sans #231591020761]

The thing about this Sans was that it should be a pink jacket not blue. But now the Classic Sans Doll #231591020761 had a little blue jacket on instead of a pink one.

This confused Error greatly.

Why would anyone comes along and switch the doll's jacket?

Error turns and looks around- someone had pushed had stuck up behind and startled the glitch while Error had been calmly sitting and sewing, redbone legs swinging over the top of the Core.

An odd power makes the glitch's skull turn and reach for the strings that fell, something moves in the shadows of the open metal doorway, and the smiling face of Gaster appears and vanishes; Error wondered if there was any point of giving chase, there was no power anywhere to confirm if the Gaster was still around.

Something was wrong. Error could not place it. And it had nothing to do with the out of place colouring for the doll.

Error choices to return home, so opens a glitchy portal back to the Anti-Void.

The endless white greets the glitch, the voices call out happily.

  
XD ~ DX

In the centre of the Anti-Void Error lay on the blue beanie bag that was covered in the latest project; a black and yellow blanket. Error had been working on it for weeks since before falling into the Void, and not, at last, it was completed.

Standing the glitch grins like mad, staring through a window of the latest mistake that needed deleting from the multiverse.

Opening a white glitchy portal Error walks through and studies the bright overworld of this universe. monsters had made it the surface, they have gotten their happy ending. However, there was a lot of strange lags and glitches. Some monsters kept forgetting where they were, others teleported back to the underground at random times. And the child Frisk would walk through walls.

There was other clear signs that this universe had hacked to pieces, breaking the laws of the world.

Error walks through the world, heading towards where the Sans of this universe would be. On a date with Toriel in the park.

Normally Error would deal with Sans while sleeping, however, because time made little sense to this place, it was best just to attack fully.

Error halts. Then darts behind a tree.

Ink was here!

Along with Dream and Blue.

The artist was chatting away to the Sans...

Error frowns deeply. For some reason, this Sans's jacket was the wrong colour, even without glasses the glitch could tell.

However, there was something off about the protector too.

Reaching into the long black jacket's pocket, Error brings out red rim glasses and places them upon the nasal bones, sockets narrowing as the glitching skeleton studies Ink.

Error notes that most of the clothes looked the same...

Skeletons were mostly made of bone and magic. A layer of invisible magic run over their form. It would create an appearance of something underneath- that's why of a Sans and a Papyrus puts on the same t-shirt, they had different body shapes.

'*the skirt.' Error thinks looking them up and down, 'no skirt. and no breasts.'

Blue was not wearing her sailor like warrior outfit, nor her favourite high heels. There were no bows to be seen anywhere. Instead was replaced with grey and blue strong-looking armour, a cape that hung from her shoulders and a flat chest.

Dream who normally wore a long flowing yellow dress with hints of green, when doing formal visits, was wearing a golden cape with a hood. She was wearing black pants and a black top which had yellow robe like things over it.

Error's sockets narrow while trying to make out further detail- but the glitch could tell that Dream too had a flat chest.

Ink was just missing the skirt she normally wore over her leggings. And those overly large breasts that looked painful to run with.

At the thought, Error runs a hand over her own breasts. They were the size of cut in half cutting apples, Ink was forever pointing this out, always saying if Error was really a female. Error never gave in to these taunts, even when she wanted to stomp down her foot and throw a temper tantrum.

Error had learnt to deal with what her designer had gone for; because having small breasts meant no bra... mostly. She wore one when she knew she would be fighting, but discarded it when relaxing at home.

Error sniffs the air- their scent was male. For some strange and unusual her enemies had become males.

Or was she was the one to change?

Error remembers that day she returned home. All of the Sans Dolls had changed slightly, looking more male than the normal female. All Classic Sanses no longer had their trademark pink jacket but a blue one, something the male Sanses had, in few gender bender universes that was found in the multiverse.

Confused at the male forms of her enemies, Error chooses to hideout.

Males and female skeletons were completely different. Males would fight over females attention if they smell her heat...

Male skeletons heat happened once every twenty-five years. While a female happened every hundred years. Error was a little different where she had her heat every four hundred years.

The thing was skeletons can trigger other skeletons' heat. If one male was in heat, it could have a chain reaction. And because Sanses and some Papyrus, fell outside the realm of their normal timelines, their heat was at the multiverse timeline. Meaning if one RESET took place a year, and twenty-five RESETs happened, the Sans would have heat on the twenty-fifth time.

Error was going to have her heat shorty. Not a worry if her enemies were their normal female selves.

The only safe one would be Ink. Since she or he, had no SOUL and would not smell... actually, Error could not recall if Ink had heats or not. She knew that Ink would mimic heats, whenever her friends had there. That was to fit in, since female skeletons normally fell into sync with close female friends.

Another thing. Males could have many females, but females normally stuck to one male. It depended on power levels. No male could reach Error's level, save perhaps if Ink, Nightmare, Dream, Reaper and Fresh was male. And if the female was stronger then her male, then she could choose if he was allowed another female to take.

Suddenly Error realizes that she could have offspring with her best friend Nightmare if she wanted.

They always jokingly claim that if one were male then they would-be mates.

Of course, Error normally locked herself in the Anti-Void whenever in heat, which lasted only three or four days.

Error stood behind the tree deep in thought, never noticing that the small group of males had vanished from their place and that Ink was now standing next to the glitch.

Error blinks and sees the enemy missing.

Then turning she almost walks right into Ink.

"*ink!" Error roars loudly, her voice glitching like crazy, she fell back onto the tree in surprise, "i'll kill ya one day!"

"*How long have you been here Error?" Ink questions with a bright smile, causing Error to blink at the male tones coming from his jaws, "Error?"

"*err... five-ten minutes?" Error said with a shrug, listening to the sound of her own voice. It glitched so much that no one could tell if it was male or female, "how long have you been standing next to me?"

Ink shrugs.

Error studies the artist in front carefully, a slow smile spreading across her jaws. Ink was still small in height. The same damned height.

That smile turns into a full-blown smirk.

"*I don't know why. But I really want to hit you right now Error." Ink told Error cheerfully, raising a fist to show it.

"*heh. whatever." Error says turning away from the male version of her enemy.

"*So what brings you to this side of the multiverse?" Ink asks her sweetly like he did not already know the answer.

Error raises her browbone and grins, "*i wonder." Came her glitchy voice, "what possible reason could i be here? maybe if your-"

Error's eyelights fell downwards, at the flat chest... she was about to make a joke about large breasted female's mana all so to chest rather than their thinking ability... she quickly looks away when she realizes she was staring.

Ink's skull tilts, his eyelight turn to question marks. Ink raises a hand to his ribs, touching his vials of emotions.

"*Error," Ink says sweetly, making the glitch turn to stare at the dark expression on the artist's face, "The last time you stole my vials. It did not end well."

Error blinks. She remembered that...

"*i remember that?" Error questions herself aloud, she steps forward, getting right into Ink's face causing a dark blush to appear, "you remember that?"

"*Yeah. I remember." Ink confirms with a confused smile.

"*explain to me the events that happened surrounded my actions." Error snaps at him, turning and taking the artist by the hand and dragging him around, she opens a portal leading to Outer Tale.

"*Okay! Sure it's a date!" Ink cries out joyfully, going along with the glitch, making Error pause on the other side.

"*this is not a date!" Error snaps out while closing the portal, she frowns suddenly, "do ya like me?"

"*Like you? Error I've been asking to be your friend as long as I can remember!" Ink told his enemy, walking to her side.

"*which isn't that long." Error mumbles with a snort, letting go of the artist's hand.

"*What?" Ink says not understanding what Error meant by those words.

"*ya said 'for as long as i can remember'." Error explains with a bold grin, she turns and wanders towards her viewing spot and sits down, "and i said 'isn't that long'. for as long as you can remember? i bet ya limit is an hour. tops."

"*Error! So cruel!" Ink said with a laugh, following behind and flopping down next to the glitching skeleton.

"*anyway. that was not what i meant to begin with." Error says with a heavy sigh, "when ya said 'date' i was wondering if ya liked me in a different way."

"*Did I just break your heart?" Ink asks grinning, then leans back at the oncoming fist, laughing when it bearly touched him.

"*moron!" Error spat out glaring at him, rolling her eyelights she sighs, "this was a mistake. i shouldn't have asked ya."

"*No no! Ask away!" Ink says happily, staring at her intently, "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"*the time i stole ya vials. how long ago. what universe i did that in. and how did ya react?" Error questions firmly, there were other questions too, but they can wait for now. Error had an idea of what had happened, but she needed to see if her memories line up with this male Ink.

Ink hums loudly and starts tapping on his chin with a finger, looking towards the starry heavens as if deep in thoughts. The Ink began to recount... the best he could, it was mostly broken up pieces of memories.

Error's sockets narrows, she was right; when she fell into the Void, she went to a neighbouring multiverse, only differences between the two, was that one made up of females and the other males- her male counterpart must have fallen at the same time and he was currently in her own multiverse.

Suddenly a thought entered Error's mind, '*asgoro would be male too...'

Error stood up abruptly, making Ink startle.

"*i must go! i need to watch some undernovela!" Error explains to Ink as if she had discovered the meaning of her existence; opening a portal she rushes through, leaving a confused Ink behind.


End file.
